


Deal

by Mr_Possessor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Body Possession, Fucking a soulless husk, Incest, M/M, Male Body Possession, Male Possession, NSFW, Possession, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Possessor/pseuds/Mr_Possessor
Summary: The homunculi proposed a deal. Be good little boys and follow Pride's demand, and they will allow the Elric brothers to return to their bodies.Pride wanted to experience how humans mate with each other while possessing Alphonse's human body. He demands that Edward Elric guides him every step of the way.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Pride
Kudos: 6
Collections: Body_Swap_and_Possessions





	Deal

"Selim Bradley, or should I say Pride." Edward scowled. All this time, he thought that this kid was a human. He should have seen it a long time ago. Bradley is a homunculus and he could not bear a son. Edward was so preoccupied with his search for the Philosopher's stone, that he failed to notice such a simple thing.

"Edward Elric, or should I say shrimp?" Pride replied with a smirk on his childish face.

"Who the fuck are you calling a twerp!?" Edward rose from his seat but suddenly, he found dark spikes protruding from Pride's shadows. Edward raised his automail to block but the shadows stopped an inch before impact.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't be too loud Fullmetal. The guards outside might barge in and ruin my surprise."

"What surprise?"

"This,"

From the shadows, a figure of a man emerged. Its hair was that of sunrise, golden and pure. As the shadows removed its wrappings, Edward saw that the man is naked, its skin as white as his. Its face! Edward gulped. That face looked different yet familiar. The squarish jawline, the shape of its face, and the warmth it radiates even though it's unconscious - Edward cannot be mistaken. That's Alphonse's body. But how!? It should be on the other side of the gate. Not to mention, that body looked way too healthy than what he saw. It lacks the malnourished figure and sunken eyes. And that thing between its legs is way too big for the likes of his younger brother. His did wasn't even that large yet.

"That's not Al."

"I never said that is Al. However, this is what Al should have looked like if you did not commit taboo." Pride rose from his seat and moved closer to the husk. He touched its surface, taking note of how his Father and Envy worked their best to imitate the original. "If you follow our commands, you and your brother can have this body. We'll throw in your arm and leg too. That is if we deem you loyal enough. And don't worry. Father knows that you don't like us using Philosopher Stones. We made this husk without one. And we'll transfer Alphonse's soul without one too. You didn't use a Philosopher's Stone when you affixed his soul in an armor, didn't you? So what do you say?"

Edward thought long and hard. His time with Envy and Greed made Edward wary of the homunculus. They have a plan but Edward doesn't know it yet. Whatever this plan may be, he is sure that it isn’t good.

"So, I'm going to be your lapdog and you'll give us our body back?"

"You're already a lapdog of Wrath and you're doing fine yourself. Just behave and do not leave Amestris for the next few years. Also, I have a few demands myself that I won't be sharing until I hear your answer. Agree and we'll give out this husk as a sign of our goodwill."

Edward is way too suspicious of Pride's hidden agenda. Like their plans, he couldn't see it yet. Having a face of a child does a good job of hiding his intentions. Other than that, the deal is a steal. They do not have to travel around the country chasing false leads about how they could get back their body. And if what they say is true, they didn't use someone's soul to create that husk. Edward knows that it is possible to create a human body from the ground up but the specifics are still in wide debate within alchemists. It's only the manipulation of souls that is taboo. And if they could create a soulless body, recreating an arm and a leg is but a child's game for them.

The only problem with having that body is that it's not Alphonse's body; just a recreation of it. And besides, the decision is not up to him but his younger brother's.

Edward weighed in the pros and cons of this deal for a minute. He thought of possible repercussions of his choices and the shit they'll get into once they dive deeper into the Homunculus' control. But why should he care? If he and Alphonse agreed to their deal, they can finally go back to Resembool and live normal lives. No more political intrigues in Central and no more attempts at their lives every single day.

"I agree," Edward said. "but I need to get Alphonse's response first."

"Oh, you don't need to. Envy talked to him a while ago and he agreed."

"He did? Deal's agreed then?"

"Not quite. My demands are still unfulfilled."

Edward mulled. "And they are?"

"Edward Elric, do you know hard it is to stay in this form? This child-like form, not my homunculi status." Pride pranced around Alphonse's husk. Using his shadows, he moved it closer to Edward. "I do not know the specifics why Father decided that I should look like a child but it does have its uses like the charade I'm playing right now. To be in a form like this, a pitiful human let alone a child? It's torture for a prideful being like me. People would often look down on me like it's the norm"

"It is the norm you brat," Edward thought. But unlike most children, being the Fuhrer's son would actually put you on a higher pedestal. But Edward sees where his frustration is stemming from.

"I'm small, immature, without the proper age to do adult things. I'm older than them for goodness sake."

"Is becoming your therapist your demand? Because I'd pay money to hear a homunculus complain how hard it is to be human."

"I am a homunculus, you shrimp. What I am trying to say is, I'm tired of being small. Lucky for me, I have a way of fixing that." Pride looked at the empty husk's penis and smiled. At that moment, Edward got a gist of what he was trying to say. "When I said I want to get big, I wasn't just talking about my height."

From Pride's body, dark shadows filled with teeth and eyes blossomed forth. The darkness covered every inch of the walls and furniture but strayed clear of the window panes. The shadows separated themselves from Pride's husk, thus causing it to fall towards Edward's arms. This child looked way too innocent to be a murderous homunculus. And now? It's unconscious and fragile on his arms.

"Do not bother yourself with that husk, Edward. That one is empty, but the other? It shall welcome me with open arms."

Like what he said, Alphonse's immobile husk raised its arms and opened its mouth. The shadowy tendrils reeled in the darkness and invaded Alphonse's husk. The room returned to its rich splendor while Edward was on the ground, shocked at the speed of events.

Alphonse's husk twitched, its feet shuffling forward then stumbling over the floor. Edward rushed over and carried his brother's naked form to the sofa. Well, that is if this thing is his brother? With the events that transpired, it's more likely that it's Pride taking control of Alphonse's husk. For whatever purpose? Edward does not know. But he will soon find out.

"It's my first time on a different husk, and I can say that I'm not a fan of it."

Edward gasped. Even the husk's voice sounded like his brother, just a little bit lower.

"You took control of my brother's body. What are you going to do with it?" Edward asked.

"I want to have fun with you, Nii-san~," Pride said in his new older yet still innocent voice.

Pride crawled closer to Edward. Using his long fingers, he unbuttoned Edward's cloak and took notice of the sharp smell of his sweat. Pride read about this in the library. Humans who are about the Fullmetal's age, experience bodily and hormonal changes in their bodies. One of these changes includes a more pronounced body odor. The smell filled Pride's new set of lungs. The smell stayed and circulated in every crevice of his being. And as that smell welcomed its stay, Pride experienced another change that happens to an adolescent human's body. And that is arousal.

Being a child and all, he never got to experience what it is to be aroused. Greed told that it's the best thing in the world, to be aroused by some beauty and commit carnal sins in the process. Lust tells the same thing, and so did Envy and Wrath. Gluttony and Sloth are too preoccupied with their stupidity to be aroused.

Now that he experienced what they got to, being aroused surely is the strangest feeling. Pride feels all warm inside. He could withstand the tempest of souls in his stone, but that pales in comparison to this head numbing sensation in every fiber of his being. He hates it. He loves it. He is everything in between. And what's important of all is that he has this magnetic attraction to want for more.

Edward on the other hand was taken aback by this sudden advance of Pride. It's weird seeing his brother all these years. He’s already used to seeing him as an armor. It’s even weirder to see his younger brother’s face all red and naked on top of him

"Pride, what the hell are you doing with my brother's body?" Edward asked.

"Do I even need to answer that question? I get the feeling that you already know what I want. The problem is, I know what I want and that is to experience how humans mate. My demand is that you guide me through every step of the process."

Edward can't believe this. "It takes a man and woman to mate. Not two guys. And definitely not siblings."

"You still have a hole don't you?" Pride used his shadows to rip off Edward's pants and pointed at the hole in his ass. "Less talk Edward"

Edward grumbled. If this is the cost of having his brother back, then he'd do it without a burden in his heart. Besides, he's glad that he got to do his first time with a familiar face. Even if that someone is controlled by a murderous immortal being.

Edward undressed the rest of his clothes, his body in full display to Pride. Despite living for centuries, it's quite a rare thing for Pride to see a naked human as they are reluctant to show their bodies to a child. So, seeing Edward look so bare came out as a surprise. His surprise was not only shown through his face but through his dick as well. His dick that his Father has endowed, stood strong and hard. Its head blooming from its cocoon of foreskin. It pained Pride to have his dick throbbing and hard.

But that pain was soon relieved when Edward covered it with his mouth. He licked the shaft, covering it with an even coat of his saliva. Edward hasn't done this sort of thing before, but it's making him weird and warm all inside. It's not bad, but it could be better.

All the while, Pride is feeling some pent-up pressure building inside him. There's nothing wrong with his body, just that he feels like that there is a stone lodged in his throat. Edward saw him struggling and pointed out that the reason why he is in pain is that he's blocking himself from giving in to the pleasure.

"Relax," Edward said, reeling away from the dick and leaving a string of saliva from his mouth to the tip. "Let it all out. You don't have to hold it in."

Pride doesn't want to. If he released this feeling inside him, he'd look like some vulnerable vermin looking for mercy. And he doesn't want to show this vulnerability to one of Father's potential enemies.

Tried as he might, Pride drowned in this haze in his mind. His body is an inferno, its fires screaming louder and louder, more so when the Fullmetal returned from slobbering his penis. He- He can't hold it in any longer.

For the first time since he was born, Pride moaned for the first time. There's no logic why he did it, nor any gain in particular. He moaned for the sake of moaning. This body called on to it and he answered. Pride let out a trailing moan, the pressure finally breathing out of his lungs. He moaned more when Edward sucked deeper into his dick. Pride could feel his dick grazing past the Fullmetal's throat. He could feel some sort of pressure brewing at the base of his shaft. But before that feeling got any stronger, Fullmetal stopped and pulled out.

"Wha-" Pride shook his head, finally giving him a little bit of headspace to finish his words. "Why did you stop? It was just getting good."

"You said you want my hole. Guess what? I have another one right here," Edward flipped over and spread his ass wide open.

Pride doesn't remember saying that he wants the Fullmetal's hole. He only said that he had one. But never mind that. Fullmetal knows more of the human body, therefore it's in his interest to follow his example.

With Pride's borrowed dick all lubed up with Fullmetal's saliva, he slipped his throbbing member in. It's a little bit wetter than the mouth, but leagues away when it comes to how squirmy and warm it is. Pride's dick was pushed on all sides. It's tight but he persevered and pushed in.

As for Edward, he could feel his asshole ripping apart as Pride made his virgin hole a whole lot bigger. It pained and pleasured him. Both feelings wanted him to scream, one in anguish and one in pleasure. What came out is a mixture of both.

"Ahhh… Mnggghhhh…" Edward moaned.

While this is happening, Edward thought that it's not quite fair that Pride is the only one whose dick gets to be pleased. Edward's dick is already hard and wet. Lucky for him, there's another hole in the room ready for penetration. Edward did not bother to ask Pride's permission as he ripped its shorts and spread its ass wide open. Slowly but surely, he penetrated its tighter asshole and fucked it following the movements of Pride's hip. It's difficult as Pride's former husk would sometimes slip away but he persevered.

Pride felt that strange feeling on the base of his shaft return. It's bubbling, and his ass clenched close in anticipation of it. And fuck! He could even feel Fullmetal's asshole clench, giving him a tighter hole to penetrate too. The rush of this feeling gnawed on Pride. His body wore on him as he leaned closer to Edward for support. He clawed in his skin, as he anticipated the closeness of whatever this is.

Then at once, the built-up pressure exploded in something wet and warm inside the Fullmetal's ass. Pride moaned at the top of his voice, filling the room and Edward's ears. At the same time, Edward reached his climax. Not having his release for a few days ensured a steady stream of cum right in the Fuhrer's son's ass. The two moaned together and ended their chorus on a wet slobbering kiss.

Even in their afterglow, Pride could still feel the deep heartbeat beating in his chest. He breathed and huffed, and then smiled. He was happy not because he's torturing someone lesser or serving his father, he was happy because, for the first time in his life, he enjoyed what it is to feel like a human. It's a sin to think about it but, maybe humans weren't that bad after all. It's a shame that his younger siblings experienced this earlier than he could.

With that end of Edward's deal done, the homunculi did their end as well. While Edward cleaned himself, Pride returned to his original body and took note of the pain stemming from his butthole. He cursed the Fullmetal for the pain inflicted, but he guessed that it's Equivalent Exchange since Pride did the same. Pride brought the husk to another room where Father is patiently waiting with Alphonse. Father transferred Alphonse's soul to the husk and left before the former could wake up.

\---

"So, how do you feel Al?" Edward asked his brother who is now in the body that violated him moments prior.

"Everything is so overwhelming. I could feel the coldness of the air and the warmth of your hand. I could taste my saliva and I just remembered how gross it is. Then there's this thing leaking from my dick. Do you think the homunculus did something wrong when they made this body?"

And with that, Edward's face flushed red once more.


End file.
